inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JACKIEMON1/92: When the Stars Go Out- Chapter 3
Chapter 3: Traumatized ??/92 Stars Brighten Up The Night Sky Time: 1:45 P.M Day 1 Flashback Last Day Of Kindergarten "We continue our coverage on this global breaking news. If you haven't heard already, there is a parasite that apparently can 'eat' certain neurons in your brain once it gets inside, and can cause memory loss, or makes you lose you sense of self. This is generally known by as DID. Not to be confused with Dissociative Identity Disorder, this DID stands for Dumb-Insanity Disorder, although it is caused by a parasite and not some other cause. As it says, and as I stated before, it can cause you to go dumb, insane, or both, which is why there are sub versions of it called DD and ID. Scientists and medical researchers are working frantically around the globe for methods to try to stop the spreading of these particular parasites. Apparently, these kinds of parasites are so small, they are now considered the smallest kinds of living creatures by far, far smaller than what most scientists presumed the smallest possible living organism in size can be. Reliable reports have been coming in saying that over 500,000 objects have already been infected. And now, I turn over to ____ for more information at _____ Research Center." "......Yeah, as you said, it is a very dangerous situation, very dangerous parasite indeed, and I'm here with a medical researcher right next to me. Can you give us more information on this situation?" "Well, people who are infected with this usually only experience only to a minor degree, but at around 0.0001% of those who are infected, the effects are severe. We think it is because their immune system is well-below average and with--you know, all of the organisms that live inside us is far few in them, causing the parasite to take out way more neurons, causing the host to exhibit irrational thoughts. We think it is also because their numbers aren't as great as viruses, and all the like where they could number even in the hundreds of millions. A high estimate at this time is probably near to ten million." "And, is there any way to prevent this?" "Actually, now there is. If you have a family member who does have these irrational thoughts or strange movements, go to your nearest hospital. And you can actually take out the parasite via something similar to a potent chemical that will kill off all of the parasites." (That obviously, didn't work at all. The parasite continued to spread until it reached almost 80% of the Object World's population. I, not infected, had not realized what's going to happen to my life. I was on the green slide of the playground to my school. I was about to slide off of it, and all of a sudden, out of nowhere a huge fire broke out nearby. I can hear children screaming, running towards the gates. Tsubaki-chan was right by me. Knowing, even at that time, that a Flower Object like her can disappear by fire in mere seconds, I run down the green slide and, carrying her, we both reached towards the gate that leads to the outside. There wasn't any severe or major injuries to either of our bodies. But, I looked at someone I wasn't supposed to look at. Two pairs of wide eyes stared right at me. One pair is red, the other blue. The red pair of wide eyes was clutching, in his left hand, a knife. That is what made me permanently traumatized and post-traumatized for nearly 3 months. Even now, I still have these moments where I delve back into that frightful day.) Back to Present "Akai-chan, is that you? Please answer me!" All of a sudden, the door that leads to the candle-lit hallway is now being knocked by someone. Red Tsubaki knew exactly who this person is. "Shiroi-chan!? Wait here, Clocky. Sorry that I'm going to leave you here for a second. It's only going to be a short while." "Tsubaki...-chan?" After coming back from remembering the dark memories, Grandfather Clock slowly comes back to his senses. And, realizing what's going on, he runs after Red Tsubaki and clears all the mirrors and hurriedly close the door again, and re-barricaded the door. "Phew!" "I knew it! So, you are here too, Shiroi-chan?" "Yeah, that's right. I was worried that maybe you and the two brothers were trapped here too!" "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce my older sister! This here is White Tsubaki, older than me!" As White Tsubaki, after Red Tsubaki gave her introduction, White Tsubaki explained herself in more detail. Apparently, they both get along with each other very well. But, before more details can be revealed, there was a shaking sound. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen, then followed by a laugh. "Doesn't it sound....a bit Western?" It did sound like it was someone from the West. In fact, it even sounded like a male voice from the West that you always hear in West Movies. The three ran to the dining hall, even without thinking of the possibility that it could the culprit, they still carefully traced the source of the sound to a plaque on a wall that the color seemed to out of place to the rest of the room. Instead of white walls, this part is orange.What's even more strange is the fact that In the middle of it, lies a bronze plaque that says 'This plaque is proof, that, Grassy, made it as far as the top 30 RC's in the Recommended Character competition in' The rest of the sentence is too worn and blurred out to read. All of a sudden, someone, who looked like he was nailed to a wall, appeared out of nowhere above the bronze plaque. There was no sign of him before now. "Well, well. Look at them faces right there. Why are you all frightened of me when you haven't see me all before, eh?" The object looked like Grass. He jumped out of the wall in a back-flip and introduced himself. "Um...my name is Grassy. As you can see....err...um...this plaque right here.....makes me..uhh.....famous!" "???" The voice that was coming out of Grassy was completely different from what he said earlier, which made everyone confused. A shy, young male's voice, perhaps? "Oh....sorry, sorry!! Okay, here's the deal here. As you can see, I'm a person who can camouflage behind walls, but also I can disguise my voice too to any person I so choose. It's becoming so natural to change my voice constantly, that I sometimes do that automatically." "Oh.....that's a very good trait to have though!" "Yeah! laughs...White Tsubaki, right? This is my true voice, so don't worry about any more fake voices!" Grandfather Clock was still suspicious of Grassy though, as he whispered to Red Tsubaki. "Hey, Tsubaki-chan? What if this guy has...well, you know, Dumb-Insanity Disorder?"? Category:Blog posts